LOVE in JOURNALISTIC
by Nam Jung
Summary: Keputusan Kyungsoo mengikuti Ekskul Jurnalistik membuatnya tertarik dengan seseorang. Ia berhasil memendamnya sampai saat ini. Namun, setelah 1 semester perasaan itu kembali datang ketika mereka saling bertatap muka. /KaiSoo pairing/BxB/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE in JOURNALISTIC**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **This is Yaoi! KaiSoo pairing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrtt.. Drrttt..**

' _Besok kita ada acara makan bersama. Sekalian kita ada pertemuan untuk membahas pekerjaan kalian yang belum tuntas. Tempatnya di_ Lucky Restaurant _. Jam 4 sore harus sudah sampai.'_

"Ya! Kenapa dadakan sekali. Ini juga masih liburan. Aish jinja. Kenapa juga Baekhyun tidak ikut. Luhan juga, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali,"

Do Kyungsoo, siswa XOXO _High School_ yang kali ini naik ke kelas XI. Saat ini, ia tengah pusing memikirkan acara bersama teman Ekskul Jurnalistik yang ada disekolahnya. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu harus pergi bersama siapa. Biasanya, ia kemana-mana selau bersama Luhan. Pulang sekolah bersama Luhan, berangkat jurnal bersama Luhan, pokoknya selalu bersama Luhan. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak membalas pesannya.

 **Drrtt.. Drrttt..**

' _Kau ikut?'_ itu pesan dari teman Jurnalnya, Jongin.

' _Aku tidak ikut,'_

' _Kenapa?'_

' _Luhan tidak membalas pesanku. Baekhyun juga ada acara. Apa kau ikut?'_

' _Tentu saja aku ikut. Ayo, kau juga ikut. Lay dan Xiumin juga ikut kok,'_

' _Ani. Aku juga tidak punya uang,'_

' _Ayo, ikut. Please…'_

' _Kau tau, aku malas naik motor sendirian,'_

' _Tidak kau saja. Aku juga sendirian. Apa kau mau bersamaku? :D'_

' _Ayo. Tapi, nanti kau dimarahi Baekhyun :D'_

' _Aish. Yasudah kalau tidak mau,'_

' _Iya iya. Aku mau. Tapi kau jemput aku ne?'_

' _Ne,'_

Jongin, Kim Jongin, teman seangkatan Kyungsoo. Ia juga mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang Kyungsoo ketahui mereka masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Dibalik itu semua, Kyungsoo juga diam-diam mengagumi Jongin. Karena saat awal mereka mengikuti kegiatan jurnal, Kyungsoo dan Jongin melakukan kerjasama untuk wawancara. Kyungsoo hanya mengagumi, bukan menyukai.

'Wae _? Kenapa setiap ada orang yang dekat denganku, aku ingin dia memperhatikanku. Huft, belum lagi besok aku harus berboncengan dengannya._ Eomma…. Ottokhae _? Kenapa aku mudah sekali tertarik dengan orang. Hah, ini membuatku gila.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

 **3 Hari Sebelumnya**

Entah mengapa mata Kyungsoo masih terbuka. Padahal ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Itu karena, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Besok, seseorang yang Kyungsoo suka Ulang tahun. Ia merupakan teman sekelasnya sewaktu di _Dreamer Middle School_. Sudah setahun ini ia menyukainya, namun ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali pesan yang ia kirim tidak pernah dibalas. Padahal, dulunya mereka sering bertukar pesan.

Kamis, 16 Juni 2016 (00.00)

'Happy Birthday _, Chanyeol-ah. Semoga kau semakin pandai. Kalau dikelas jangan tidur. Aku doakan kau cepat peka. Oh ya, jangan lupa traktirannya. Mian, aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untukmu. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan ini dan mendoakanmu._ Happy Birthday _:D'_ itulah sebuah pesan yang berisi ucapan yang tulus dari dalam hati Kyungsoo.

 **Drrtt.. Drrttt..**

' _Iya. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo'_ hanya itu balasan dari Chanyeol.

' _Ne. Maukah kau menemaniku sms?'_ Kyungsoo mencoba membalas pesan Chanyeol. Karena awal mereka berkomunikasi melalui pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan kata 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Tragis memang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, tapi mata Kyungsoo masih terbuka. Pesan yang dikirimnya sedari tadi belum kunjung dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beristirahat yang sebelumnya ia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol yang isinya, _'Kau tidak mau ya? Yasudah, tak apa._ _'_

Mulai saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol. Meskipun itu sulit, namun ia harus tetap melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu, 18 Juni 2016 (10.00)

Kyungsoo baru bangun tidur pukul 10 pagi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pukul 10 siang. Terkadang, Kyungsoo bisa bangun tidur hingga pukul 12 siang. Keterlaluan memang. Karena kedua orang tua Kyungsoo bekerja dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kakak ataupun adik, dia bisa bebas dirumah. Biasanya ia hanya melihat Drama di televisi, tak jarang ia melihat kartun Pororo. Waktu terasa cepat berjalan. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.15 sore dan Kyungsoo masih santai melihat drama ditemani dengan sebungkus kripik kentang.

 **Drrtt.. Drrttt..**

' _Hei, kau bersiap-siaplah. Pukul setengah 4 kurang aku akan menjemputmu,'_ Jongin mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

Kyungsoo membacanya dengan malas dan membalas, _'Woah, kau tahu sekali jika aku saat ini sedang menonton drama. Aku juga bahkan belum mandi,'_

' _Ya! Cepatlah bersiap-siap,'_

' _Aish, ne. Arasseo,'_

Kyungsoo segera mematikan televisi dan lekas mandi. 20 menit kemudian ia keluar. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia merapihkan tempat tidur. Ia juga mengirimi Jongin pesan, _'Jika kau sudah dalam perjalanan, beri tahu aku,'_

 **Drrtt.. Drrttt..**

' _Aku sebentar lagi berangkat,'_

' _Lalu, jika kau sudah sampai, beri tahu aku,'_

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Mungkin sekarang Jongin sudah dalam perjalanan, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali berbenah, mengumpulkan pakaian kotor dan menjemur handuknya.

 **Drrtt.. Drrttt..**

' _Aku sudah sampai, cepatlah kemari,'_

' _Ne'_

Kyungsoo segera memakai sepatu dan memasukan uang yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya kedalam dompet. Mematikan seluruh lampu di rumah dan tak lupa ia mengunci pintu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Aish, kau saja yang tidak sabaran. Ayo,"

"Hei, kau yang harus memboncengku,"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor manual. Aku hanya bisa yang matic,"

"Huh, yasudah. Ayo, aku berharap aku bisa membonceng Baekhyun, eh, malah aku memboncengmu,"

"Ya! Sudahlah. Kau menyetir saja, jangan banyak bicara,"

Walaupun mereka terlihat banyak mengeluh, tapi dalam perjalanan, mereka bercerita bersama. Mulai Jongin yang bekerja paruh waktu hingga membahas guru-guru disekolah yang tidak jelas. Mereka kehabisan topik pembicaraan dan diam. Detak jantung Kyungsoo beradu begitu cepat. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh sama seperti yang ia rasakan beberapa bulan lalu. Ia merasa senang bisa dibonceng oleh Jongin. Apa Kyungsoo mulai menyukai Jongin? Tentu saja tidak. Kyungsoo akan membantah hal itu. Ia hanya mengagumi, bukan menyukai. Bahkan itu sudah lama.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Di _Lucky Restaurant, Sunbae_ mereka sudah memesankan makanan dan tempat duduk. Sayangnya, diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada Chen _Sunbae_. Walaupun begitu, Jongin tetap berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, karena memang Jongin lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo dibanding dengan anak yang lain. Sampai akhirnya, Chen _Sunbae_ berpindah tempat duduk dan pelatih jurnal meminta Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat duduknya. Otomatis, ia duduk disebelah Jongin. Tapi, Ketua jurnal meminta mereka untuk bertukar posisi dari Jongin yang awalnya disebelah kiri Kyungsoo menjadi disebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ketua jurnal, namun lengannya selalu dipukul oleh Jongin. "Ya! Hajima." Bukan Jongin namanya kalau seseorang mengatakan berhenti, ia akan berhenti. Jongin terus memukul lengan Kyungsoo. Meski tidak menyakitkan, tapi bagi Kyungsoo ini mengganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 17.30

"Kau pulang sendiri ya," Jongin mulai mengusili Kyungsoo, lagi.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu. Antarkan aku pulang,"

"Aniya, pulanglah sendiri,"

"Jongin-ah,"

"Aish, kalau begitu beri aku uang bensin,"

"Itu mudah, antarkan aku pulang dulu,"

"Yasudah, ayo,"

Pertemuan telah usai. Mereka sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tapi, Kyungsoo tah ingin ini berakhir. Ia ingin terus bersama Jongin. Kapan lagi kalau bukan hari ini. Ada dua jalan jika ingin ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ada yang lewat _Fly Over_ , ada juga yang lewat bawah. Lebih cepat jika kita lewat _Fly Over_.

"Jongin, kita lewat _Fly Over_ , ne?"

"Wae?"

"Lebih cepat jika lewat situ. Lagi pula aku juga menyukainya,"

Jongin menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Saat diatas _Fly Over_ , Kyungsoo sangat senang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau suka melewati jalan ini?" tanya Jongin.

" Karena aku bisa melihat lampu dari gedung-gedung yang megah. Mereka seperti bintang yang bersinar di malam hari,"

"Aish, kau sudah gila,"

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Tapi aku juga takut jika berada ditikungan itu. Apalagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hii, itu menakutkan,"

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, Jongin tersenyum miring. Kali ini ia akan mengerjai Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menambah kecepatan dan berbelok tajam. Tindakan Jongin dihadiahi Kyungsoo sebuah pukulan dan teriakan.

"Ya! Jongin. Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah! Turunkan kecepatanmu sekarang!"

Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan, Jongin semakin menambah kecepatannya. Lalu, Jongin merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat. Ia tak menyangka, Kyungsoo akan memeluknya. Jongin menurunkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini?"

"Ya! Kau membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika kita jatuh, huh,"

"Setakut itukah kau sampai memelukku begitu erat?"

"Mian, itu spontanitas,"

"Tapi, aku merasakan jika kau sengaja melakukan- Arghh. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo memukul helm Jongin dari belakang. Jongin tersenyum senang setelah berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kesal sekaligus malu dengan perkataan Jongin. Selama perjalanan pulang, keheningan melanda mereka. Sampai mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, Jongin. Aku masuk dulu,"

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo-ya,"

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan setelah tangan Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Annyeong~. Aku buat FF ini berdasarkan kisah nyataku, begitu juga hari, tanggal dan waktunya. Maaf kalo ngebosenin dan gak menarik. Thanks buat para readers yang udah nyempetin baca FF gajelas ini. Please… Tinggalin Review. Gaapa walau cuman 1 kata. Mohon Kritik dan sarannya, biar aku bisa memperbaiki karyaku lagi. Gomawo~ :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel

' _Aish, mungkin ini hanya jebakan Jongin. Dia kan suka mencari gara-gara denganku. Arghhh, tapi kenapa aku masih memikirkannya.'_ Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang melakukan perang batin dengan hatinya. Perasaannya kini tak karuan. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin mengatakan jika ia menyukai Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Kyungsoo merasa ini mimpi. Ya, ini hanya mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE in JOURNALISTIC**

 **This is Yaoi! KaiSoo Pairing!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kringgggg….**

Jam weker telah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, karena hari ini hari libur ia memasang alarm pukul 10 siang. Ia sadar, itu semua memang mimpi. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega sembari melihat keadaan kamarnya yang seperti itu-itu saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia pun mengecek ponselnya. Kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dan membukanya. Matanya yang lebar semakin melebar ketika melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu.

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?_ _ **]**_

Jongin mengiriminya pesan. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Jongin mengiriminya pesan hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Biasanya ia hanya memberi informasi dari pelatih jurnal. Tapi sekarang. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Kyungsoo pun membalas pesan Jongin, _'Ne,'_. Kyungsoo berpikir lagi. Ternyata ini semua bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _[Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Apakah kau sudah makan? Ah, bagaimana kau bisa makan, kau saja baru bangun tidur?_ _ **]**_

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _[Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku baru bangun tidur?_ _ **]**_

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Hehe. Bukankah sudah jelas. Aku mengirimimu pesan pukul 6 pagi dan kau baru membalasnya sekarang_ _ **]**_

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Ah, mian_ _ **]**_

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Ne, tidak masalah. Apakah kau tidak ada rencana pergi?_ _ **]**_

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Aniya. Wae?_ _ **]**_

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Ayo kita keluar. Aku bosan dirumah. Apa kau tidak bosan dirumah sendirian?]_

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Tidak_ _ **]**_

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Aish, kau ini. Ayo kita keluar. Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setengah jam lagi aku jemput, arachi_ _ **]**_

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Ya! Kau tidak bisa begitu_ _ **]**_

 _ **From : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Ssst. Sudahlah. Kita pergi, oke?_ _ **]**_

 _ **To : Jongin**_

 _ **[**_ _Aish, terserah kau saja_ _ **]**_

Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuki sikap Jongin yang semena-mena. Tapi juga kenapa Kyungsoo mau menerima ajakan Jongin. Kau bagaimana Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera menuju ke kamar mandi. 20 menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dan segera berpakaian. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara klakson motor.

' _Itu pasti Jongin. Kebiasaan sekali,'_ batin Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya diam dalam perjalanan yang membawa mereka entah kemana. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat membuka keheningan ini. Hingga jongin merasa bosan dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya! Mengapa kau tidak melingkarkan kedua lengan mu diperutku seperti waktu itu, hah- Aww,"

Satu pukulan berhasil mengenai helm Jongin . "Kau pikir aku apa, hmm?"

"Oh ya, bukankah kau anak beruang yang terlepas dari kandang kebun binata- Ya! Berhentilah memukul helmku,"

"Makanya jangan cari gara-gara denganku,"

"Aish, jinja. Kita mau kemana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, kau yang mengajakku,"

"Benar juga,"

Setelah itu, Jongin langsung menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung mencari pegangan dan akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh Jongin. Senyuman evil Jongin kembali muncul, tak ada sedikitpun niat Jongin untuk mengurangi kecepatannya meskipun Kyungsoo yang memintanya.

"YA! JONGINNN. TURUNKAN KECEPATANMU SEKARANG!"

Sampailah mereka disebuah taman sakura. Jujur, bagi Kyungsoo ini kali pertama ia mengunjungi taman sakura. Kyungsoo hanya bengong melihat indahnya bunga sakura dari bawah. Hingga Jongin membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Hei anak beruang, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?"

"Aish. Ya! Jangan memanggilku anak beruang,"

"Sudahlah. Kajja,"

"Kenapa kita disini?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung harus membawa anak beruang ini pergi kemana,"

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku anak beruang,"

"Terserah apa maumu. Aku tetap memanggilmu anak beruang,"

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tempat ini. Tidak sia-sia ia membawa Kyungsoo kesini. Tapi, Jongin tidak suka seperti ini. Ia tidak suka Kyungsoo menganggapnya seperti orang asing. Ia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Itu membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Apakah kau masih menganggapku kekasih temanmu?"

"Eung?"

"Apa kau begini karena kau menganggapku masih sebagai kekasih temanmu?"

"A-aniya,"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu. Kau tau, aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengan Baekhyun. Kau juga tahu, jika aku mencintaimu. Bahkan aku mengatakannya dihadapanmu. Apa kau tidak menerimaku?"

"Aniya, bukan begitu,"

"Lalu kenapa? Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku butuh kepastian darimu. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo duduk disebuah bangku taman disusul Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku?"

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan bertanya seperti iku padaku. Kau ingat saat kita disuruh pelatih jurnal buat video wawancara bersama?"

"Heum,"

"Sebenarnya, mulai saat itu aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Berhubung aku jauh lebih kenal Baekhyun karena dia satu sekolah waktu _Middle School_ , aku lebih dekat sama dia dan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, asal kau tahu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu . Mungkin kau masih menganggap aku masih berharap sama Baekhyun kan?"

"Heung.." Kyungsoo masih setia mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Maka dari itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berharap pada Baekhyun. Ia juga bilang jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku juga tidak mau mengganggu hubungan mereka. Huft, aku sudah merelakan Baekhyun. Sekarang aku dan Baekhyun hanya berteman. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memanas. Mungkin sudah muncul semburat merah dipipinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar malu. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Matanya sudah dipenuhi liquid bening yang sudah siap untuk jatuh.

"Ottokhae?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan, jauh sebelum kau memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun aku sudah mencintaimu,"

"Tapi, mengapa kau seperti tidak melihatku, heum?"

"Itu karena aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain menganggapku sebagai perusak hubungan kalian. Aku tidak mau mendengar gosip jika kalian memutuskan hubungan karena aku. Makanya aku terus memendam perasaan ini. Aku juga tidak mau berharap seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya, hiks,"

"Ani, gwaenchanha. Tatap mataku Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, aku sudah memberitahu Baekhyun dan Sehun jika aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Mereka pun setuju. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Ada aku dan teman-teman kita," ujar Jongin masih dengan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, Jongin."

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak.

"Hei, anak beruang tidak boleh menangis,"

"Ya! kau ini,"

"Nah, begitu. Smile."

 **Krukkkkkk…**

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Jongin mendengar suara perut Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku tadi belum sempat sarapan dan kau sudah sampai dirumahku,"

"Ah, mianhae. Kita pergi cari makanan, ne?"

Setelah selesai makan, Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang, Jongin menuntun kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya. Kyungsoo pun memeluknya dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Jongin. Berbeda pada awal mereka pergi, mereka masih canggung satu sama lain. Saat ini, mereka saling terbuka. Berbagi kasih sayang dan berbagi kesedihan bersama. Siapa tahu, cinta Kyungsoo yang dulunya hanya dipendam sendiri, hanya dirinyalah yang tahu dan sekarang cinta itu mendapat balasan cinta yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Annyeong~ Sebelumnya, thanks buat Shelo Eonni yang udah ngasih masukan ke aku. Awalnya sih gak kepikiran untuk buat lanjutannya. Tapi aku yakin, pasti di cerita sebelumnya gak masuk akal banget ya. Jadinya ku buat lagi. Ini masih ada yang ingin ini tetap lanjut atau sampe situ aja? Bagaimana readers? Sekali lagi maaf jika membosankan dan gajelas. Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk saya. Mohon review-nya. Thanks buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca FF abal-abal ini. Sampai jumpa di karyaku yang lain.


End file.
